


Day 1: Hot Cocoa

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, DILF Club, Multi, Nice Peter, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski is not a smooth man. Whoever told him he was--bless them, Peter understands trying to find ways to compliment a man who will take exactly zero of them--should probably be cuffed upside the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Hot Cocoa

John Stilinski is not a smooth man. Whoever told him he was--bless them, Peter understands trying to find ways to compliment a man who will take exactly _zero_ of them--should probably be cuffed upside the head. He’s just as wild and spontaneous as his son, though he does a better job of hiding it whereas Stiles wears it around him like a cloak.

Not a good enough job, however, since Peter has caught him no less than three times trying to talk to Chris and then stumbling over his words when he pokes his head into the conversation.

It’s almost worrisome, to be honest, the sheer look of panic on John’s face every time Peter catches him. If they all hadn’t been snuggling on the couch every night and John wasn’t still fucking him through the mattress at least 3 times a week, Peter would be legitimately concerned.

As it stands...he’s worried. He’s got a good thing going and it took him a while to get it. He needs to know if anything is going to threaten that.

Which is why he corners John in the kitchen one morning, trapping him against the countertop and nuzzling into his throat, thoroughly distracting him.

“John?”

“Hmmm--ah?” John mumbles out, arching up when Peter tests the edge of his teeth against his pulse.

“You’ve been very sneaky lately. It makes a man worry.”

John freezes under him, Peter pulling back to eye him suspiciously, watching as a flush crawls its way up his lover’s throat.

“Um...I’m not...sneaky?”

Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, Peter stares John down until he winces and looks away. His scent is a mixture of embarrassment and the sharp spice of worry. It’s enough to have Peter leaning close, unfolding his arms to wrap them around John in a creature attempt at comfort.

“Whatever is going on...you can tell me. You can talk to me.”

Peter knows John feels more comfortable talking to Chris sometimes. Knows there’s human things they bond over that he has no time for or interest in. But he wants to be there for his lovers in the way they’re always there for him.

Which he can’t do if he’s kept in the dark.

“I...don’t laugh.” John scrubs a hand over the back of his neck, peeking out from under his lashes at Peter. “But it’s christmas and my family has this really, _really_ amazing hot cocoa recipe. And I...well, you’re a werewolf. So...the, uh, the wolf part has me worried.”

It takes Peter a full moment before he comprehends what John’s saying, and only seconds afterwards to burst into laughter. John’s still scoffing at him, angrily smacking at his shoulder, when Chris wanders in with a raised brow.

“What’s so funny?”

“He thinks chocolate will kill me.” Peter chuckles, pulling John in despite his protests to press kisses to the scruff on his jaw. “Because of the canine blood.”

“If it were that easy, he’d be long gone by now.”

_“Christopher!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
